we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Band of Brothers
Band of Brothers is story quest in We Happy Few. It takes place in Ravensholm. Players will acquire this quest after meeting Ollie Starkey in the german bunker during The Scottish Play. Objectives *Enter the Dump *Find a way into the Victory Memorial Camp *Locate Key to the Generator Room *Enter the Power Shed *Sabotage the Generator *Escape Military Camp *Ring the Bell at the back and enter the Train Station *Meet Ollie up in his tower. In-Game Description There are some soldiers guarding the door. I think I can do this without causing a fuss Well, I'm in the dump, now to find a way into the camp. I hope there really is a hole in the fence like Ollie said. Otherwise I'm going to need to find some way to climb over the fence... while not getting spotted by any of the soldiers. Ollie said Byng keeps the key to the generator room somewhere in his office. Hopefully it'll just be under his desk, but that would be too easy, wouldn't it? How do I get in without getting stabbed to death by bayonets? If I turn off the power, someone will come in and turn it back on in about five seconds. I'm going to have to ruin the system somehow. I'm really leaving a trail of destruction behind me, aren't I? I've got a real problem, haven't I? I got in here by jumping down from the fence. I'm not a grasshopper, so I can't jump back out. Ollie's got some explaining to do. Did he know the power switch had an alarm on it? I bet he did. Also, possibly more importantly, the tanks in the Military Camp are all papier mache. When the Germans told us to hand over all the children, all they had was rifles, and fake tanks. Did he know that??? I assume he's up there gloating over all the loot he took while I was in danger of my life. Walkthrough Arthur is tasked by Ollie to join him in robbing the Victory Memorial Camp, after meeting up with him the lookout tower he will be tasked on getting in through the fence. While Arthur does this, he falls through the German tanks, revealing they were hollow and made out of papier mache the whole time. After this, Arthur heads into the General's office to get the key to the generator room, the key is hidden behind the bookcase in his bedroom. Arthur will need to play a tune on the piano to move the bookcase and reveal the key and hatch to get out of the camp. Once the key has been gathered, Arthur makes his way to the generator room to sabotage the power. Once done, the watch tower lights will be turned off, though all of the guards are immediately alerted whenever they see the player (no matter if they're wearing their uniforms or not) Arthur has to return to the General's office to escape through his hatch and get out of Ravensholm and back to Ollie. Once he's up with Ollie, he gives him a curious device that is meant to fool the bobbies into believing he's an undercover bridge inspector. Collectibles Two books can be collected in the general's office.Category:Story quests Category:Eel Pie Holm quests Category:Quests